Sindarin Phrase Book
by IrethOfMirkwood
Summary: A Sindarin phrase book compiled by myself. Featuring film quotes, questions, insults, greeting, farewells and many more. Partner file to my story A Flickering Flame (Merlin X LotR)


**Consonants:**

Bh - v

C - k - Cat

Ch - kh - Loch

Dh - th - This

G - g - Get

Hw - w - (Breathed)

Nc - nk - Sink

R - rr - (Rolled)

S - s - Sad

Th - th - Think

V - v - Vice

**Diphthongs:**

Ai - i - Aisle

Ei - ay - Fail

Ui - oui

Ae - aye

Oe - oi - Boy

Au - ow - House

**Sindarin (Elvish) Phrases**

**Notes On Pronunciation**

**Vowels: **

A - ahh - Father

E - eh - Pet

I - e - Machine

O - orh - Hot

U - oo- Blue

Y - euo

**Phrases **

**Greetings:**

Greetings - Suilad

Well met - Mae govannen

Hello to you - Suilad le

I greet you - Gi suilon

Hi - A

A star shines on our meeting - Êl sila erin lu e-govaned vin

At last - Na vendui

**Goodbyes:**

Farewell - Novaer

Goodbye - Galu

Bye - Vaer

Enjoy yourself - No veren

Have joy and laughter - Savo 'lass a lalaith

Goodnight - Ollo vae

I must go - Boe I 'waen

My heart shall weep until I see you again - Guren niniatha n'I lu n'I a-govenitham

Sleep well - Losto vae

Rest well - Posto vae

Until we next meet - Na lu e-govaned vin

Until tomorrow - Abarad

**Simple Terms:**

Yes - No

No - Û

Do you speak Elvish? - Pedig edhellen

I speak Elvish - Pedin edhellen

I am (Name) - Im (Name)

I (don't) know - (Û-)Iston

**Polite Terms:  
**I thank you - Le hannon

Thanks - Hannod

Well done - Mae cannen

Well said - Mae pennen

Please - An ngell nin

I'm sorry - Im goheno

**Questions:**

Who? - Ma?

What? - Man?

When? - Mar?

Where? - Mas?

Why? - Amman?

How? - Manen?

Where are we? - Mi van me?

Do you promise? - Gwestol?

Is it done? - I dass carnen?

Is it necessary? - Boe?

Is there trouble? - Prestad?

What are you doing? - Man ceril?

What did you do? - Man agorel?

With what? - A van?

Which one? - Man pen?

Who's leading? - Man tôg?

Why not? - Avo garo amman theled?

How are you? - Manen le?

**Love:**

I love you: Gi melin

Love sparkles in your eyes - Meleth thilia min hin lin

Your eyes conquer my heart - Hin gelarir lin orthenir 'uren

You are my love - Ci melethron nin

Will you love me for eternity? - Ni melithog n'uir?

Will you marry me? - Ni mestathog?

You enchant me - Nin lithiach

**Family and Friends:**

Dad - Ada

Mum - Nana

Sister - Thêl

Brother - Tôr

My lady - Hiril vuin

My lord - Hir vuin

My child - Henig

Son - Ionneg

Daughter - Hellig

Friend - Mellon

**Celebrations:**

Happy…

Birhtday - Edinor veren

Valentines Day - Ormeleth veren

Christmas - Mereth veren e-doled eruion

New Year - Garo idinn eden veren

**Feelings:**

I'm fine - Im maer

I'm happy - Im meren

I'm sad - Im dem

I'm tired - Im penorven

I'm sick - Im caeleb

**Exclamations:**

Alas - Nae

Behold - Alae

Beware - No diweg

Eek - Ai

Flee - Drego

Go away - Noro

Stop - Daro

Wow - Elo

Evil fate - Amarth faey

Curses - Rhaich

Idiot - Pe-channas

Go - Ego

By valar - Nan belain

I need a healer - Boe emi nestron

**Order:**

Wake up - Echuio

Let's go - Gwaem

Come near the fire - Tolo na naur

Follow me - Aphado nin

Come - Tolo

Join us - Govano ven

Your welcome here - La nathlam hi

Save me - Edraith enni

Release me - Leithio nin

He/She needs healing - Boe de nestad

Run - Noro

Run quickly - Noro lim

Sit down - Havo dad

Close the gate - Holo in ennyn

Enough - Farn

**Anger and Pleas:**

Lord of wind, guide my arrow - Hire-Hul, togo bilinn nin

I won't - Avon

**Compliments:**

I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh - Gellon ned I gelir I chent gin ned I lelig

You did well - Agoreg vae

You have a heart like a lion - Gerich 'un sui raw

You are mighty and a brave warrior - Le maethor veleg a gornui

You're a skilled and keen-eyed archer - Le pengron vaen a maenheneb

You shine like the moon - Law lin sila sui lthil

Your beauty shines bright - Baneth lin sila celair

Your beautiful - Le bain

**Insults:**

You smell like a monster - Sevig thu van

Your head is empty - Dol gin lost

They've had too many drinks - Uhune yif emedui

Go kiss an orc - Ego mibo orch

I can say what I wish - Dedin I phith in aniron

I hate you - Gen u-velin

You disgust me - Gen fuion

You betrayed me - Nin gwerianneg

**Battle: **

Now to victory - Siath thur

Death to the enemy - Gurth eningoth

They're coming - Sy telir

Prepare the bows - Tangado I chui

Release the arrows - Leithio I philinn

Fight - Maetho

Swords - Meigol

Protect the horses - Berio I rych

Protect the city - Berio I vinas

Protect the wall - Berio I ram

Look out - Tiro

Kill it - Dago han

**Film Quotes:**

**FotR**

The world is changed; I can feel it in the water, I can feel it in the earth, I can smell it in the air. - I amar prestar aen, han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae a han noston ned 'wilith.

Stay with the Hobbits, I will send horses for you. I'm the faster rider, I'll take him.- Dartho guin Beriain. Rych le ad tolthathon. Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im.

The road is too dangerous - Andelu i ven.

If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him - Ae athradon i hîr, tûr gwaith nîn beriatha hon.

As you wish - Be iest lîn.

Do you remember the time when we first met? - Renich i lú i erui govannem?

I thought I had strayed into a dream. - Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen.

Our Fellowship stands in your debt - Govannas vîn gwennen le

Please understand, we need your support. We need your protection - Henio, aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn.

You are being followed - Le aphadar aen

**TTT**

May they find peace after death - Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath.

Something's out there - nad no ennas!

What do you see? - Man cenich?

You told me once, this day would come - Min lû pedich nin… i aur hen telitha.

This is not the end… it is the beginning - Ú i vethed… nâ i onnad

My path is hidden from me - Dolen i vâd o nin.

If you trust nothing else… trust this… trust us. - Ae ú-esteliach nad… estelio han… estelio ammen.

You have a chance for another life, away from war… grief… despair - Edra le men, men na guil edwen, haer o auth… a nîr… a naeth.

You're late - Le abdollen

There is nothing to forgive - Ú-moe edaved

**RotK**

The Sea calls us home - I Aear cân ven na mar.

**The Hobbit**

She went into the forest armed with her bow and blade. She has not returned - Edevín eb enedhor na gû a megil. En ú-nandollen.

I thought you were an Orc - Ingannen le Orch.

If I were an Orc, you would be dead - Cí Orch im, dangen le.

Come back with me. He will forgive you - Dandolo na nin E gohenatha.

If I go back, I will not forgive myself - Ú-'ohenathon. Cí dadwenithon, ú-'ohenathon im.


End file.
